So you want to beat Neji?
by THEMONKEYKID
Summary: Kiba has decided that, if he can beat Neji, then he will be one of the coolest Ninja's out there. He just needs proper training to do so... Picked up
1. Kiba's goal

Everything was calm in Konoha, except for the fact that they were all under attack by some guy wearing a fancy belt.

"My belt shall teach you all a fashion lesson!"He screamed.

Everyone seemed powerless to stop him... Or at least, until Neji arrived. In his totally awesome way flying with a bunch of fire surrounding him. "Its Neji!" screamed a random ninja who was desperate for attention. "We are not worthy!" Kakashi screamed bowing his head with hundreds of other randomly appearing Jounin.

"All hail the mighty Neji!" Tsunade piped in.

Neji flew towards the ground, landing inches between the man in the fancy belt. In what seemed like a second, Neji had defeated the man without touching him... well that's what Kiba saw at least... It was a much bigger battle, and Kiba just so happened to see Neji fighting one of the hundreds of Ninja attempting to invade Konoha.

"Did you see that! Neji pulverized that guy!" Kiba shouted, at Shino.

Shino sighed, and looked over at Kiba.

"Kiba..." He said calmly.

"Yes Shino?"

Shino walked away leaving his two teammates alone to ponder "Why Shino is so weird".

Hinata sighed, and looked around nervously to make sure she wouldn't bump into Naruto.

"W-well, I guess I should go home now..."

"Can I come too?" Kiba shouted.

Hinata blushed at this unexpected shout. (Although you think she would be used to it by now)

"I-I guess so, although I will have to ask my fath..."

"...Great!" Kiba said literally pulling Hinata to her house... Or he would have, had he known where it was...

"Hey Hinata, where's your house?"

"Uhh..." Hinata nervously pointed behind Kiba.

Kiba turned surprised to see a house with a small sign in the front yard with the neatly painted on words: "Stay out!"

"...Looks comfy!" Kiba said running up leaving Hinata in shock.

Kiba let himself in as Hinata carefully followed making sure her father, wasn't around.

"Kiba, why do you have such an interest in my house?" Hinata said in that way she says things.

Kiba quickly looked at Akamaru who had been inside Kiba's coat this whole time.

"Its bigger than I thought Akamaru!" Kiba said to his canine companion.

Hinata sat down in a chair.

"Kiba?" She asked.

Kiba sniffed the ground.

"Um, K-kiba?"

"Yes Hinata?" Kiba said, before sniffing the air.

"Wh-why do you have such a sudden interest in my house?"

Kiba took a deep breathe in, as if he was about to deliver a huge moving speech.

"Where's your bathroom?"

Hinata would have anime-fell right there, but she isn't the type to do that.

"I-its up the stairs... first door on your, left"

"Uh-huh..." Kiba nodded.

He headed up the stairs but stopped halfway, turning back.

"Is Neji's room upstairs?"

Hinata jumped in the air at the mention of that name, flipping a chair over and hiding under it.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Kiba triumphantly walked up the stairs to do his business. It was also at that time Hiashi was walking down the hallway to get downstairs and passed Kiba, who waved, and walked into the bathroom. Hiashi walked downstairs to find his eldest daughter replacing the chair upright.

"Who is that boy in my house?" He asked.

Hinata quickly flipped the chair back over and hid under it again.

"It's Kiba, h-e's a boy on my team, I told you a-about him"

Hiashi rubbed his chin, thinking a moment.

"Oh yes, the hyper one with the dog..."

Hinata nodded, still cowering under the chair, from her scary father.

"I don't want our house smelling like dogs, get him out, or have Neji do it"

With that Hiashi walked out of the house as if nothing had happened. Which is strange because he usually yells about one thing for hours.

Kiba meanwhile, had decided to search for Neji's room after finishing up in the restroom.

"You in here Neji?" Kiba asked, knocking on another door. He waited a moment, and sure enough came a response.

"No" Neji's voice spoke. "Now go away"

Kiba turned and walked downstairs, to find Hinata replacing the chair upright once more.

"Well, thanks for letting me come over, bye!" Kiba said running outside of the Hyuuga's house.

He ran out of the front yard and looked back.

"_Im going to defeat you Neji, even if I have to... uhhh" _Kiba tried to think of something, lost in his thoughts.

"_...beat you" _Akamaru barked, as if he had heard Kiba's thoughts, and they both ran down the street... Well not Akamaru, he was still in Kiba's Jacket.

Back in the Hyuuga household...

Neji walked downstairs, angry that someone had disturbed his "angry, alone time". He spotted Hinata closing the door.

"..." He stared at the back of her head, making her turn around, jump, and flip a couch over. She zipped under it, and hid.

Neji smiled, and walked back upstairs.

To be continued...


	2. Dances with puppies

Kiba woke up the same as every morning, he got up, bathed with Akamaru, brushed his teeth, played in the mud, took another bath with Akamaru, then went to training. Afterwards he remebered his goal... fighting Neji!

"Hey Shino!" Kiba yelled in his teammates ear, at a piercing noise level.

Shino looked unaffected though, not even covering his ears.

"...What?" Shino said, feeling slightly annoyed, or maybe he wasn't, Shino kinda always looks that way...

Kiba struck a pose, with Akamaru, who jumped out of his jacket at that moment. It was simliar to one Gai would have made, had he not been teaching Lee a youthful lesson.

"Wanna watch me..." He said pointing at himself. "...beat up Neji?"

Shino stood silently a moment, and then started walking away.

"So are you heading over to the Hyuuga household?"

Shino turned back, giving Kiba one of those looks that would make small children cry... had he not been wearing sunglasses that is.

"Okay see you there!" Kiba said with a wave.

Shino turned around fully.

"Why would you want to fight Neji?" Shino said.

Kiba struck another pose with Akamaru.

"If I beat him, then I will be considered stronger than him... therefor making me the strongest ninja in all of Konoha!"

"There's stronger ninja's than Neji you know... Naruto beat Neji, and im pretty sure most of the Jounin's could beat him"

Kiba stared blankly at him.

"So your saying I should beat up the Jounin's?"

There was an awkward moment of silence. Finally, not really wanting to Shino broke it.

"You can't even beat Naruto, how do you expect to beat Neji?"

Kiba thought hard about that.

"I could... get a... club?"

Akamaru barked.

"Hey that's right, training that is just what I need! Good thinking Akamaru!"

Shino stood there, annoyed with the conversation.

"That's what I was trying to say..."

"Well you should have said that then! Your so slow Shino!" Kiba laughed, and walked away, leaving Shino to be, Shino.

Kiba thought of everyone he had ever met, thinking of someone who could help him train to beat Neji, sure he got daily training, but that wasn't enough, he needed more!... Who could have such knowledge that he could easily give it to him...

"_Who was that Jounin Naruto's team is paired with?" _Kiba thought hard.

"Cat man?... No, Koala, Kiba.. No that's my name"

Kiba sat down on a nearby rock to ponder some more.

"Cactus, Carbon, Katake! Yeah that's it! Katake! I must locate Katake"

With that, Kiba ran to find the person he thought he knew the name of.

Meanwhile...

Neji was angered by a loud knocking from outside his room, two days in a row of disturbances did not bide well with him. He angrily ran over and opened the door. To his surprise, Shino stood in front of it.

"..." Neji glared.

"..." Shino glared back.

Neji got ready to slam the door.

"Kiba wants to fight you, he says it's the only way he can be the strongest ninja in all of Konoha"

Neji blinked.

"So?"

"...wanna go collect bugs?" Shino offered.

Neji slammed the door. Shino stood there awhile before deciding it wasn't going to open anytime soon and left a little bummed, or maybe he wasn't who knows...

Back with Kiba...

Kiba finally found the person he was looking for.

"Katake!" Kiba screamed running over to Kakashi, who was enjoying a book, that was written by Jiraiya.

Kakashi read a few more moments before closing it, and looking at the excited Kiba.

"Me?" Kakashi asked.

Kiba nodded.

"I finally found Katake, The Crazy Ninja!"

Kakashi sighed.

"It's Kakashi, the copycat Ninja"

Kiba shrugged.

"Names are just words, they don't compare to training!"

Kakashi raised his only uncovered eyebrow.

"What are you getting at?"

"I want training from you!"

Kiba said pointing a finger at Kakashi. It was also at this time that Gai was having his daily "Spying on Kakashi" session.

"_So my rivals going to be taking on another student to teach... but I only have three... I cannot let my rival get ahead of me!..." _Gai decided now was a good time to jump in "I SHALL TRAIN YOU!" He screamed.

He jumped out from behind the bush and placed his hands on his waist.

"You finally decided to show yourself..." Kakashi calmly said, not looking over.

Kiba laid on the ground still trying to recover from the shock. Gai quickly placed a hand on his chin, showing his teeth, which shined with a "ping" He quickly wasted no time placing Kibaon his feet,and punching him.

"Im sorry Lee... Kiba! I do it out of love, now let us start your training"

To be continued...


End file.
